The Coven
by sayres99
Summary: When Nick woke up one morning,he never expected to find an evil coven leader trying to take his newly discovered powers. this story does have charmed influence they will be in the up coming chapters but you haver to be3 paitient.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The lightning struck and pierced the sky outside the window of the old house. Inside was a room full of candles of different shapes and sizes all lit within a circle. Five particular colors were in the circle; white, red, blue, green, and yellow. In the middle of the candle lit circle sat a young teenager of 16 invoking the spirit and calling the power of his magic. He began chanting slow at first but then he started speaking faster and faster. The air thickened and a great ball of light appeared before him, its power rippling over skin causing a shiver to go up his spine. In that second of pure power, the window broke open and a gust of wind blew out the candles creating darkness within the room. The great ball of energy went into him and his eyes turned white as they rolled back into his head. Then he passed out falling into a pool of wax that the energy ball created.

--

Morning came and a small concerned voice spoke to Nick as he still lay upon the floor boards. "Nick get up!" the voice said. Slowly, one of Nick's eyes began to flicker open and then the other. A sigh of relief could be heard as Nick, groggy with a massive headache began to get up slowly "Nick what the heck did you think you were doing? This is by far one of the stupidest things you have ever..."

"Not now Danny I do not need you yelling at me" Nick said with annoyance to his little brother. There was hurt in Danny's eyes when Nick said this.

"Look just go get ready for school okay" he said calmly. "Fine!" Danny said and march out of his brother's room. Nick got up, covered in candle wax and saw the result of his little spell's power. As much as he did not want admit it, Danny was right. The spell was dangerous, and he knew that when he cast it.

Nick went to the bathroom down the hall and got a bucket from under the sink. He filled it with water then got some damp wash cloths and some soap as he went back to his room. He got down on his knees dipped the wash cloth in the water as he rubbed the bar of soap over it and tried to wash away some of the wax. "Damn, these were some of my best candles. I've got to remember to be more careful next time" Nick said to himself. After about ten minutes of scrubbing very hard, he started to get frustrated because the wax would not come out so he threw the wash cloth in the bucket, which made it tip over and the water spill. He threw his hands in the air in anger and said "Oh, screw it"! He grabbed some clothes out of his closet and walked to the bathroom. He took off his sweaty and dirty clothes as he turned the shower on then waited until it turned hot before he got in.

After his five minute shower he got out, grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around his waist. He then turned wiped the steam from the mirror to fix his golden blonde hair. He then he opened the medicine cabinet took out a razor and shaving cream to shave the stubble of facial hair. When he was sure that he shaved decently, he cleaned up and changed into his dark black jeans with a black T-shirt, which brought out his dark blue eyes. After that he went back into his room, found his shoes put them on as he went back down stairs.

"Danny you've got five minutes before I leave without you" Nick said jokingly as Danny came down the stairs wearing a blue T-shirt with a flannel over coat, black jeans, and small pentacle hanging from a chain around his neck. Danny walked into the kitchen, joining his older brother by the counter. Nick grabbed his brown leather coat and backpack from the side closet in the hall.

"You all set?" Nick asked. "Yep, let's go!" Danny replied happily as they made there way out of the door leaving it wide open.

"Danny shut the door!" Nick yelled, but Danny ignored him and got into the car. "Fine I'll do it." he said to himself as he turned around and focused on the door, bringing his energy up and pushing into his hand he moved it and the door shut and locked it. Nick sighed, feeling his energy draining a little bit as he turned and went to get in the car with Danny.


	2. Chapter 1:part 2

part 2

"Now danny I don't want you to use any magick at all, understand."  
"But Nick thats not fair and you know it you use..."  
"No buts danny i don't care just do as I tell you alright."  
The yellow bus came down the street and nick and danny got on. they headed to the back seats away from most of the kids. thye sat down nick pulled out a book from his backpack and danny got his cd player. they sat there ignoring the noises around them until they arrived at the school.  
"okay now remember now no magick and stay out of trouble kay." nick said looking at danny's downcast look.  
"Okay nick bye."  
Nick went up the stairs leading to the school he went up to his locker. he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around and saw his best friend and favorite cousin in the world sara behind him.  
"hey you were suppose to call me last night what happened."  
"sorry sara I got a little busy I was casting a spell last night that got just a little out of hand."Nick says walking down the hall with sara to class.  
"oh well which spell was it."  
"the one to invoke the five elements and draw there power."  
"oh you have to teach me that one."  
"oh..." nick said being bumped into by a guy and being pushed to the side.  
"Hey watch it buddy." sara says to him as he just walks away.  
"that jerk"  
"sara forget it we have to get to first period"  
"yeah alright"

She sat there in her red halter top, black mini skirt, fixing her make up and vainly looking into her hand mirror.Her bottle blond hair came down past her shoulders and made a small curls at the end.  
"Miss.barrings you can go in now Mr.pike is ready fo you." the aging forty something secretary said.  
She got up from her seat and strutted into Mr.Pike's (the principal) office. It was decorated in the tackiest 70's wallpaper you have ever seen in your life. The walls were covered with awards and pictures of various town "celebrities" and a plack that said Massachusetts teacher of the year award which he gave an an alter like pedistle.  
"Now miss.barrings you have to know that you and your brother transferring in the middle of the year will be a difficult adjustment. Now I have been going over your transcripts and i must say I'm quite impressed. but there are reports here from your old guidance counselor that you had some serious problems stirring up trouble and that you were in a fight daily."  
Jessica just sat there listening to what the pompous windbag had to say."I'm sorry Miss.barrings but do to these records you would be to much of a risk to the school so I'm going to have deny your application to this school until you clean up your act."  
Jessica sat there with her head sunk low and she began laughing. Her head shot up with eyes as black as onyx. "orior" she said and Mr.pike began to rise out of his chair. "suffoco" jessica said and Mr.pike's neck began to tighten. "Now i think we should rediscuss my education Mr.pike and i think you'll me to be very persuasive".


End file.
